Moonlit Shadows
by xxRayneOfDreamsxx
Summary: The gods once gave the 5 shinobi nations a sword of great and terrible power. New heros must rise as one leader puts in motion an evil plot to take over the shinobi world. And Saki Uzumaki must choose between her village and her new found love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -** _Any characters belonging to the anime Naruto are not owned by me, however any and all original characters are._

**Quick note -** _This is my first fan-fiction so please no flames. Helpful criticism is appreciated however. ^_^_

Haruki's black cloak billowed around him as he looked down at the man he was holding with disgust, so this was a Konoha Jonin? Disappointing, this cowardly excuse for a ninja hadn't even put up a fight. It seemed as if Konoha shinobi were growing lazy in the time of peace. Looking down at his bloody kunai Haruki wiped the dirty blade on the grass beside him staining it red, he had no need for the weapon. This man didn't deserve a quick death, no Haruki had something very different planned for him.

"Mangekyo Sharingan act of mind torture" he said smoothly, looking down at the man he smirked "It's pointless, your in my world now, here minutes can seem like days." "Did you really think you could win?" he asked the man who was now quivering as if his body was made of nothing more than jello.

"Who are you?" whimpered the Shinobi fearfully, allowing disgust to color his tone Haruki replied "I am Haruki Uchiha" looking down at his recently cleaned kunai he sighed, it seemed as if he would be using it after all and so with one last look at the man Haruki slit his throat.

Rising to his feet he watched as the other members of the akatsuki stared at him apprehensively, it gave him a strange delight to see that so many powerful shinobi were wary of him.

They should be considering he was a full member at fifteen; many even said he was more powerful than his father had been.

His father, Itachi Uchiha had died in a fight that had claimed both him and his younger brother Sasuke; he had been brought to the akatsuki by his dying mother shortly afterward. Daiki seeing the abilities he possessed even at such a young age allowed him into their ranks. After all why waste such talent? As the only surviving Uchiha he was the last of the Sharingan users.

"Well let's get back" Yuuta said somewhat shakily; the others slowly nodded as if coming out of a trance. As they neared the village Yuuta fell into step beside him "You know it makes them nervous when you use Mangekyo Sharingan" Haruki simply shrugged "Their opinion is no concern of mine, it is my gift and I will not let it go to waste."

Sighing in defeat Yuuta pulled ahead as they reached leader-sama's office. Daiki had become their leader after Pein was killed. His cold nature and harsh leadership seemed to rival that of Pein's as well. All in all the large and powerful looking blond man had filled the position as leader well and no member of the akatsuki could doubt his prowess as a shinobi. In fact Daiki was the only person Haruki still had reason to fear, and that was an amazing feat in itself. Shaking his head to bring himself back to reality the Sharingan user turned his gaze to the two men now talking across the room.

Haruki listened as Yuuta gave the report, the mission had been an easy one, to find and stop a team of Konoha shinobi that were getting a little to close to their base. He understood Daiki's need to rebuild the akatsuki's numbers before they could take action but he, like all the other members, felt they should soon exact their revenge on the village hidden in the leaves. Yes he would make Konoha pay in blood for their defeat.

Though it seemed he spoke to soon for a minute later Daiki leaned forward his chin resting on his fingers "We have reason to believe that war will soon be upon us, it seems the hokage isn't as dimwitted as we originally believed and has already mobilized troops to find our location."

Nodding to Yuuta Daiki dismissed them, though as Haruki turned to leave he heard Daiki's sharp voice "No you stay Haruki" freezing the ebony haired ninja turned to face the leader of the akatsuki.

"Yes leader-sama?" he asked his quiet voice filling the now silent room, the dying rays of the afternoon sun drifted in making the dust turn golden as it spiraled towards the earth. Shaking himself out of his brief lapse in attention Haruki allowed his piercing gaze to once again settle over the leader of the akatsuki.

"You have been missing a partner since Isamu's death" he began slowly before continuing "And so that fact along with the knowledge of your abilities has led me to decide to place the newest member of the akatsuki with you".

Haruki turned his head to face Daiki and replied his voice devoid of emotion "I was never told of a new addition to the akatsuki" Daiki's eyes narrowed before he replied "I will let your rudeness slide this once Haruki, our new member did not join willingly."

He paused to let the words sink in before continuing "We have been needing a medic ninja and with the threat of the war we decided to take action, this girl is the daughter of the famed Sakura Haruno and student of the fifth hokage Tsunade" "I have placed her with you because I believe that you can keep her from escaping."

"Very well" Haruki said in unwilling acceptance, Daiki's voice had held a note of finality to it that told him he wouldn't have taken anything less as an answer. Turning to leave he was once again stopped by the leader of the akatsuki "I will have Deidara show you your new room, as you know the akatsuki share a room with their partner."

Haruki stared back his face an unfeeling mask "Understood" and with that he left the room. Deidara smirked at him as he rounded the corner "Your room is right over there" he said pointing to a door three rooms to the left of his old one.

Sighing heavily the Sharingan master opened the door, luckily his 'partner' wasn't there yet the time before her arrival would give him a chance to think of a plan.

Whoever had come up with the ludicrous idea that he needed a partner was clearly insane. And although he admitted he was probably the only one here that could restrain her and provide adequate results on his missions as well the Uchiha was not enjoying his new position as baby-sitter.

The girl would clearly be a burden and an unwanted hindrance when it came to fighting, with his new handicap he doubted he would get a worthwhile mission. It seemed and though the gods were punishing him for his past crimes. After all he couldn't think of a worse punishment than having to play baby-sitter with a weak little medic. Sighing he ran a hand through his black hair and glared at the wall, if the object had any feeling it would have flinched at the cold fury in his gaze.

Though they may not be his equal there were other shinobi that could handle this mission. Now that he thought of it this situation made sense this was just Daiki's way of subtly getting back at him for the failed attempt at getting the three tails. It had dent been his fault that his partner had died at the hands of the hidden mist ninjas or that he had been forced to retreat.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Saki pursed her lips in anger; how she could have been so stupid as to get caught she would never know. She had been on a special mission for the Hokage when she had been knocked out next to the river by which she was resting. She had been so drained she hadn't even felt the chakra signatures that singled her enemy's approach, no she hadn't felt them until one had struck her across the top of the head with a kunai effectively silencing her.

Wanting to growl in frustration the pink haired girl dug her nails into her palm. When she had regained consciousness she had found herself in a small room with no windows. Yes this seemed like her typical luck, she always seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and it never ceased to amaze her how she remained alive.

Biting her lip she contemplated her situation, the Hokage would surly see her absence and send help. It was only a matter of time before she would be free of this place. She did have to hand it to the akatsuki though this cell was different, meant to hold a shinobi of great power. Though when you were in an organization as famed as the akatsuki you really didn't have weak enemies.

Staring at the plain wall in front of her she sighed wondering how everyone was doing back at the village. Did they even realize she was missing yet? It was unlikely, despite what everyone was lead to believe her family was far from perfect. Her mother Sakura, the perfect little medic, didn't even acknowledge her when they were alone and her father Naruto was always away on missions. And now her mother had the twins, with their birth her daughter was pushed away even farther from the family everyone admired. She was constantly trying to prove herself but it was never enough.

Even when she had earned her place as Tsunade's student just like her mother Sakura hadn't cared. Her father had been moderately proud but what she really wanted was her mother's praise. When attending the academy she had finally had an escape, she had thrown herself into her schoolwork with so much enthusiasm she quickly became one of the teacher's favorites.

Saki had only a few good friends, a result of having inherited her mother's cursed forehead and hair color. The wild pink locks seemed to be a cross between her father's hair and her mother's. Because of the catastrophic combination she was often teased and taunted, it had remained that way until she had met Yura Nara. Yura was a lied-back girl who seemed to float through life, and intern through Yura she met her sister Dai. Dai was the opposite of his sister and often came off as rude and hot-headed resembling their mother Ino. The last addition to her circle of friends was Akemi a shy girl who often remained close to at least one of her friends.

Yes she would miss them terribly; she would miss everything about the hidden leaf. Every last detail about her home was treasured in some way and the pink haired girl held them close to her heart. It didn't matter if they tortured her, she would never betray her village and her friends.

Biting down on her tong the pink-haired kunoichi's eyes lit up with fierce determination, she could get out of these binds. Concentrating she gently fed her own chakra into them and felt the opposing chakra pulse then fade, seizing the opportunity she quickly cut the now useless rope and brought her wrists into the faint light provided by a crack in the ceiling. The wounds were actually less severe than they felt and she let out a sigh of relief. Her freedom was short-lived however for as soon as she got to her feet they door behind her opened wide to reveal a tall heavy-set man. Temporarily blinded by the bright light of the hallway beyond the door the girl froze, she was brought out of her daze however when the man grasped her arm and proceeded to drag her down that very hall.

Pulling her roughly into a room a few doors down the man spoke "Leader-sama I have brought the medic you asked for". Saki turned her head and watched in fascination as a man stepped from the shadows his large figure towering over the man holding her. "I see" was all he responded, feeling his gaze rake over her Saki couldn't help but feel as if she was on display and this man was testing to see if she was good enough to let live. Raising her head slightly in an attempt to dispel her fear the pink-haired girl stilled her shaking legs; she would not be cowed by the likes of them.

Nodding his head in what appeared to be approval the blond man turned once more to the one holding her, "Danna take her to Haruki's room, I'm sure he is dying to meet his new partner" nodding the man named Danna turned to leave "Oh and I don't want a repeat of your last encounter with him got it?" after this Daiki allowed a small amount of malice to enter his tone showing that he meant every word spoken. Nodding his head sulkily Danna exited the room dragging Saki behind him. Thinking over the information in her head the girl smiled, she had gathered quite a bit from their exchange. Filing away her gathered information for use in the future she smiled grimly, it seemed as if the rumors were true. The akatsuki really were a force to be reckoned with. Yes escaping from these shinobi was going to be difficult, after all their strength and ruthlessness was legendary.

Trying to memorize their path down the halls Saki bit her cheek; the pathways were like a maze. They twisted and turned so many times that one could easily become lost down them, the only ones who could hope to navigate it where the ones that live here. This meant even if she happened to get away she would never find her way outside. Suddenly depressed the medic followed Danna's tall frame sulkily, what she would give just to be some one else right now. "Keep up you weak little kunoichi" Danna muttered, he was plainly still sore from his encounter back in Daiki's room. Instantly Saki's temper flared, if she just had her arm free she mused. Yes this man definitely had a chakra-laden punch in his future. "I'm not weak" she ground out between her teeth, in fact one of her punches could easily knock someone out for days even if it didn't kill them.

Even if her five foot three frame didn't look like much she had inherited her mother's fiery temper and had the stretch to back them up. Her team even had one of the highest success rates on missions. But of course this man didn't know that, nor was he likely to care she thought. Frowning the fourteen year old felt herself stop, apparently they had come to the room she was to stay in. "We are here" he stated with a sneer before pushing her through the door and into the dark room, but before he left Danna called back over his shoulder "Have fun with your new partner". Glaring in the direction the man and headed off in the kunoichi studied the room, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could barely make out two beds with what appeared to be a figure seated on one of them.

**Author's note** **- **

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend_ **BlueGreenFishey**, _without her I would never have posted this here_.

_Remember to click on that review button!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** _I don't own Naruto or any of the characters seen in this anime, If I did I would be rich. However any and all original characters are and will forever be mine._

**Quick note-** _This is my first fan-fiction so please no flames. Helpful criticism is appreciated however. _

Yura looked up, she loved watching clouds there was just something about them that made her feel relaxed. Frowning slightly she continued to gaze unseeingly into the bright blue sky, it seemed not even the clouds could relive her of this tight feeling of anxiety. The reason behind her worry was a certain pink-haired girl, her friend hadn't returned from her solo mission yet. Usually Saki was always on time, to a point where it was almost annoying. This was the main reason for her concern, after all why would the medic be late now of all times?

Rolling her head the side at the sound of approaching footsteps she recognized her brother Dai along with the ever shy Akemi. "Hey" she greeted lazily, betraying her current feelings. "Hi" Dai responded and like usual Akemi remained silent. Getting to her feet Yura brushed her blonde bangs out of her face, she may have gotten her father's attitude but she had her mother's looks. Glancing over at her brother she smiled crookedly, his usually neatly groomed red hair was in disarray showing that he too was worried about something. "Are you ok brother, your hair looks like someone threw an angry cat in there" placing her hand over her mouth to silence her laughter Yura met her sibling's glare with her own good natured one.

Across from her Dai's eyes lit up with a fierce determination "I'm worried about Saki, you know she is always back on time. Something must have happened and I'm going to investigate". Letting out a sigh Yura shook her head "You know we can't go after her, it's too soon after her mission and the Hokage will never allow it". Dai frowned but accepted his sister's words, he too knew Tsunade wouldn't send ninja unless it was absolutely necessary, they were short on shinobi as it was and didn't need to lose more.

Despite this Yura silently agreed that they should go look for their friend, however know was not the time to do so. "We will wait for a few days and if she doesn't turn up then we will go to Tsunade" she coaxed gently. Staring off into space the red-head nodded "I know, it just doesn't seem right not to help her" he said quietly. It was common knowledge that her brother liked the pink-haired kunoichi, it seemed every one but Saki knew about it. After being put on her team he hadn't stopped talking about her, and now two years later that fact hadn't changed a bit. Yura also knew that her best friend only saw her brother as a good friend, she had even told him but that hadn't shook his resolve and he had pledged to date the pink-haired girl one day.

Looking over at the Black-haired girl beside him she smiled "And how was your day Akemi?" Akemi had always been shy even with her friends and someone often had to encourage her to speak. "O…0h I'm fine" she said startled, as if she had been deep in thought about something. Yura had the sneaking suspicion that she had a crush on her brother and was thinking about that very red-head. Yura shook her head slightly, now that they were Chuunin they were rarely in the same group for very long. The original team 4 had consisted of Saki, Dai, and Akemi. After Saki had left in order to train as a medical ninja Yura had joined team 4 in order to even out the numbers. She was brought out of her thoughts however as a ninja ran up to them "Yura and Dai Nara the Hokage would like to see you in her office" with one nod to her brother both siblings took off in the direction of Tsunade's room.

As they entered the room Yura took in the Hokage with her usual lazy expression, what mission were they going to be placed on now? Smiling good-naturedly the Hokage spoke "The other member for this mission should be here soon, when he arrives I will give you the mission briefing". Looking at the door over her shoulder Yura watched as their third member of the team walked inside. Smiling suddenly Yura looked over at none other than Ino Nara her mother, it seemed as though this mission would be a family one. Nodding to them Tsunade cleared her throat "Your mission is to protect a Princess Akira from assassins, apparently they are sufficient to make this mission an A rank. Nodding to the Hokage Ino turned to her children "Well kids let's head out" grumbling about being called a kid Dai soon followed his mother leaving Yura to bring up the rear.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Saki continued to study the figure as her eyes became adjusted to the dark room. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to start the conversation she cleared her throat. "So My name is Uzumaki Saki what is yours?" biting her lip she waited for his answer as the minutes trickled by. Saki's eye twitched, she knew she was a captive but the person could at least be polite. "You know you could at least answer my question" she snapped her fingers curling into fists as she studied the person before her "And why is it so dark in here?" Saki's temper had finally become apparent; she was fed up with the silence. She had been knocked out and dragged into an unknown environment; she at least deserved some answers.

She was brought out of her internal rant by a smooth voice "Hn you should really be carful when annoying your captors, you never know when you will cease to be useful". Eye twitching Saki glared into the darkness "Well I'm pretty useful considering you people let me live, and I'm making an effort to be polite so you should too" huffing the pink-haired girl crossed her arms. She could hear the amusement in the voice that answered her "You call this polite, they obviously never taught you proper manners then." "And as for the lighting I prefer the darkness but you are welcome to turn them on if you wish." Shooting a triumphant glance into the darkness she grouped along the wall until she found the tell-tale light switch and flipped it upward filling the room with light.

Turning her dazed gaze to the bed she knew the figure was seated on her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she let out a small gasp, he couldn't be that much older than she was. Maybe a year at most she mused, his black hair fell to his shoulders and she soon found herself staring into his red eyes. Wait red eyes? How could someone have red eyes? "My name is Uchiha Haruki" he said smirking at her expression which looked just like a fish out of water. Closing her mouth quickly as if she had just realized it was open Saki bit her lip. He was an Uchiha? She and everyone else at her village had believed them to be wiped out. The last known survivors had been Sasuke and his brother Itachi, and the last known records stated that they had no children.

But then again that explanation made since, the red eyes were obviously his Sharingan now that she thought about it and his black hair was also a trait of the Uchiha clan. She wanted to ask about his heritage but refrained, at least she knew the name of her captor now. The thing that baffled her was that he was a full member of the akatsuki; they were the best ninja in the world. Did that mean this boy who was barely older than her was one of the best ninja? It was quite surprising to say the least, bit then again she had heard the men talking about this guy named Haruki who was supposed to be her partner. Did that mean they were thinking of making her join the akatsuki?

The thought was pleasing and yet not at the same time, it was pleasing to know that they thought her one of the best ninja of the time but she would never join them. Didn't they realize that? Turning to the figure seated on the bed once more she sighed "Why am I here?" she asked hoping to get some answers. The black-haired boy in front of her raised an eyebrow and for a second she was afraid they were going to lapse back into the silence of before he spoke "You are hear because the akatsuki are in need of a good medic, you are one of the best so you are here." He said dismissively as if the whole concept bored him greatly. Nodding her head because she was too surprised to get offended she blinked, she was one of the best medic ninjas? That was certainly news to her, she knew that she was a good medic but one of the best? Though it sort of made since, after all she was as good as Tsunade and was well on her way to becoming as good as Sakura.

Looking at the other bed she soon realized that it was probably hers, Haruki's was closer to the door. Most likely to catch her if she escaped she mused. The other door that was towards the back of the room she hoped was the bathroom, she had been in these cloths for days and she hated being anything less than immaculate. Striding forward she passed her new 'partner' and continued on towards the small door. Saki smiled widely, almost letting out a scream of delight as she found the door indeed lead to a bathroom. Quickly stepping inside she locked the door and started the shower. Several minutes later a clean Saki stepped out of the bathroom, she had been forced to put back on her dirty and ripped clothing but at least her body and hair were clean.

Walking to her bed she let out a sigh as she relaxed on top of it, she was living a prisoner's dream. She had a bed, and more importantly a bathroom. The only problem was in that same room was her jailer. "I'm going down for dinner, if you want to eat you had better come now" Haruki stated bluntly before opening the door and exiting the room. Saki glared after him for a moment before her stomach growled; letting out a groan she sprinted after the cloaked figure berating her body all the way for betraying her. Finally catching up to him she jogged at his side, from the glares she was receiving from the servants it was quite plainly stated that she wasn't wanted her, a feeling that was mutual. As they approached a set of double doors she could hear talking inside and the smell of freshly cooked roman hit her nose. Entering behind Haruki she suddenly felt uncomfortable as the room fell silent and several pairs of eyes bore into her back.

When they came to the serving counter Saki was surprised to see a woman standing behind it in an akatsuki cloak, she had believed that only men were akatsuki members. Apparently she was wrong, the woman looked to be in her late teens around 18 with strait red hair that fell to her lower back. As they approached she sent them a good-natured smile "So Haruki this is your new partner?" she said curiously "Hn" was all the stony Uchiha said as he grabbed his bowl and went to sit on a table close to the door they had entered through. "Hi my name is Sora" she said kindly before handing Saki a roman bowl of her own. Looking around uncomfortably she froze in place, she didn't know where to sit. She didn't know anyone and the people she did know she didn't really feel like sitting by. She was shook from her internal panic by a soft voice "You can sit with me, everyone has been served now just wait for me to get my own bowl" sighing in relief Saki nodded. Sora seemed to be a nice person which baffled her even more, weren't the akatsuki all cold blooded killers?

Frowning slightly she followed Sora to an empty table before sitting down across from the red-head. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Uzumaki Saki" she said Sora just nodded before beginning to eat her roman. Eating a little of her own she paused "So why are you in the akatsuki if you don't mind me asking?" she asked curiously, Sora put down her fork before staring off into space thoughtfully. "I'm the daughter of Deidara" she began "I guess I just agree with their cause is all" she finally decided before adding with a grin "Besides who would cook for them all if I wasn't here, you should have seen what the previous cook made." Letting out a brief shudder the girl laughed slightly, giving a small smile of her own Saki went over the new information. This girl didn't seem like a cold blooded killer, no she was no nice. Then were they wrong about the akatsuki? No she decided shaking herself of the thoughts, this girl Sora was just a rare exception.

As she finished her food she glanced at Sora once more "Hey feel free to come down to the kitchens sometime, I would love the help and company" Sora said suddenly. Nodding her head Saki agreed, it would be nice to get out of that room once in a while, after all she highly doubted that Haruki would talk to her anyway. Slurping up the last bit of the roman she sighed, she had definitely gained her father's love of the stuff. It was just addicting after a while, and she had to admit Sora was a good cook. It seemed all too soon that she was done, letting out a small sigh she handing the bowl to the waiting Sora and got to her feet.

It seemed as if she had to go back to her room now, looking around she almost let out a sigh of relief to see that Haruki hadn't left yet. By now she knew that she would never find her way back to her room by herself and she would rather not het caught by another member lost in the hallways. Walking slowly over to him she noticed that he was done and that his bowl was nowhere to be seen. Not even glancing up to notice her presence Haruki got to his feet and strode causally out of the dining room leaving Saki to once again sprint to catch up. Mumbling under her breath about annoying Uchihas' she followed, it was almost with relief that she spied her room. It was decided she would at least have to memorize the way from her room to the dining place and back, she didn't want to have to rely on Haruki all the time.

Not even bothering to try and start a conversation the exhausted kunoichi slid into her bed with a sigh, the mission and her capture were catching up to her and already her body felt weak in comparison to before. She knew that she would have to rest to regain her chakra; she reassured herself that if Haruki had wanted to kill her he would and in an amazingly short amount of time she was asleep.

**Author's Note-**

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to the wonderful **BlueGreenFishey** (Yes she deserves two chapters)_

_You guys also got two chapters this week be happy ^-^_

_Remeber to click on that review button!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** _I don't own Naruto or any of the characters seen in this anime, If I did I would be rich. However any and all original characters are and will forever be mine._

**Quick note-** _This is my first fan-fiction so please no flames. Helpful criticism is appreciated however. _

Ayumi watched the sunset fall over the land with rapt attention, it didn't matter how many times she had seen it the magic of the sunlit snow never ceased to amaze her. Turning her head slightly she frowned, the reason for her sudden change in mood was a certain dark-haired shinobi who was currently walking out of the village. This particular shinobi had once been her partner, back when they had been on the same team. Of course now he was the captain of the Village-hidden-in-the-snow's ambu and she was just a Chuunin.

It wasn't like she couldn't be anything higher; she just hadn't taken the tests. Ayumi was a person that prided herself on her abilities rather than if she was a high ranked ninja, in fact her rare ability had been the reason her team had come home successful many times. Ayumi was the proud owner of a powerful kaki genki that allowed her control the weather and environment around her, but this gift came with a price and she was often left drained after just one or two attacks.

Gripping the windowsill the irritated kunoichi leapt from the window and landed in the soft know beneath it with a very cat-like grace. Sprinting she let out a sigh of relief upon finally catching up to the shinobi she was perusing. It wasn't as if he had been traveling fast, he hadn't even bothered to cover his tracks yet confident that the snow would cover them effectively. Putting her hands on her hips the blue-haired girl glared at her former team-mate angrily. "Seraphim you promised you would let me come with you the next time you got a mission, you know how cramped it is here" she whined, not even caring if her voice sounded immature at the moment.

Raising an eyebrow the dark-haired ninja glanced up at the tree behind the kunoichi. "Isao come out I know you have been following Ayumi, its useless to hide from me" he stated in a smooth voice that left no room for disobedience, grumbling about unfair ambu abilities the Blonde-haired boy in question nimbly jumped from his position in the tree. Turning to glower at him Isao walked closer so that he was standing beside his blue-haired friend. "We are coming with you Seraphim and that's final, besides I couldn't resist getting a chance to meet some foreign women now could I?" the blonde said wiggling his eyebrows, and it was with a forced calm that Seraphim responded "Well the village leader did ask me to bring along two others, I had ordinarily planned on going alone but It seems I have no choice now."

Smiling in a triumphant way Isao winked at the girl next to him, a moment later there came a resounding smack and a yell of "hentai!" Glaring at the boy beside her who was currently rubbing his red cheek Ayumi turned toward Seraphim "Why do we need to bring him again?" she said before shooting another glare in the blonde's direction. Giving her a look similar to the one someone would give one who was slow he spoke "Despite his wandering hands Isao proves to be a good ally in battle, and besides I enjoy watching him torture you and every other woman he meets". "Why you!" the irate kunoichi exclaimed before giving the black-haired shinobi a friendly punch, letting out a sigh and barely hiding a smile Seraphim nodded in the direction of the sun "If he intend to leave sometime before dark I suggest we do so now"_._ Giving her own nod the blue-haired teen followed her friend and current squad leader.

Ayumi Miyuki was currently 15 and happy with her place in life, it had been three nearly four years since she had graduated the academy and she was already a Chuunin. Sure she wasn't a prodigy like Seraphim or a fast learner like Isao who was already a Jonin but she was proud to say she was a pretty decent medical ninja. Her decision to be a medic ninja had been nearly two years since her graduation from the academy and a few months after her Chuunin exams, her new training was the main reason she had abandoned moving up in the ranks. She suspected she had gotten her kaki genki from her mother's clan since her father didn't posses anything like it.

Drawing alongside Seraphim she yelled to be heard over the howling wind "So what is this mission we are on?", glancing over at the kunoichi he responded "We are being sent to guard a princess in the land of fire, they have already sent for some ninja from their own village but fear that they may not be enough to stop the people after her" nodding her head Ayumi grinned "Must be some assassin then huh?" glancing over at her he shrugged his shoulders as if bored by the idea. Isao simply smiled "I would love the idea of fighting worthy opponents again" Ayumi knew the blonde was only interjecting his own comments so he wouldn't be left out. Rolling her eyes at her former teammates love of fighting she let herself have a secret smile, she liked traveling this way. It made her feel as if she was once again part of a team and it made her feel good to know that others had her back.

The next few hours passed in silence until Seraphim gave the order to stop, Isao had been whining about how hungry and tired he was for the past hour and even their leader got tired of it after awhile. Ayumi bit her lip, even she had to admit she was tired and food didn't sound half bad right now either. As Seraphim set up camp in the shelter of some nearby trees she pulled out come instant roman, and as predicted Isao bounded over to her with his traditional puppy dog face. It was no secret that Isao loved roman, if it was his decision she figured he would try and live off of the stuff.

As the food cooked Ayumi spread out her sleeping bag and laid on top of it, she had forgotten how a long day of traveling felt. It was worse when you had an ambu captain for your mission leader; it seemed as if he didn't know the meaning of the word rest. She was just lucky that Isao whined so much, if it wasn't for him they might still be traveling. Speaking of Isao she groaned as he began diving up the cups of roman "Ok that's one for Ayumi, one for Seraphim, and that leaves four for me". Rising from her short lived rest Ayumi grabbed her bowl, she really didn't have it in her to fight with the blonde-haired boy today apparently neither did Seraphim for a moment later he to grab his bowl and simply watched as Isao shoveled it down his throat.

Isao was the son of the village leader although he didn't act like it; he was also one of the most powerful shinobi in the village. It was often his enemy's misperception of them that got them, if fact when he was serious Isao could even match Seraphim in strength. That was the key word though _if_Isao was very rarely serious and that was why he didn't make the cut for ambu, not that he wanted it anyway. No her blonde friend was more of a womanizer than a shinobi; she pitied any woman that crossed his path including herself. She doubted that he even knew the meaning of the word subtle.

Seraphim on the other hand was almost the exact opposite of her pervy friend, he was always serious and didn't know the meaning of the word fun. He was the son of the infamous Orochimaru and a woman of her village, and although he had been suspected of being like his father the dark-haired boy had proven them wrong. Although she was his former teammate and considered herself his friend she frowned when she realized just how little she knew him. Maybe this mission would bring them all together, the way they had once been back when they were the snow ninja three. No the still were the snow ninja three, she had to remember that.

Blinking up at the moon she was slightly startled when she felt a presence beside her, turning to her left the kunoichi was surprised to find that it was Isao who was at her side. Smiling as the girl took notice of him at last the blonde boy cleared his throat "So what are you doing Ayumi?" "I'm just looking at the moon and…." But before she could properly finish her train of thought the blue-haired teen felt a hand clamp down on her butt. "And just what do you think you are doing?!" she growled at Isao all of her silent rage compressed into that one sentence "Oh I was just admiring your lovely arse lady Ayumi" the boy responded cheekily. Eye twitching she punched him in the gut her glare so intense it startled the blonde for a moment "Are all blondes so pervy and brainless?" she snapped before spinning on one heal and marching angrily away.

Seraphim smirked from his position in the shadow of a nearby tree. When would they admit their feelings for one another? Shaking his head at the foolishness of his former teammates the Dark-haired youth returned to the campsite leaving a very miffed blonde to sort out where he had gone wrong.

The next two days were passed in relative silence, Seraphim didn't talk much and Ayumi was still fuming over the incident in the trees. Why did Isao have to ruin every friendly moment she attempted? Although the girl still frowned upon her friend's outlook on women it was not in her nature to be angry for long. Blinking in surprise she barely had time to stop as Seraphim suddenly halted, motioning for them to come to the branch he was currently residing on the ambu captain gestured in the direction north of their position. "The castle is only a half day distance from here, I would rather we arrive in daylight. We shall make camp here and head out at dawn". Nodding her agreement Ayumi began unpacking their supplies, whatever faced them the next day she would be ready for it.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Yura regarded the city before them with mild interest, but despite her lazy composure the blond kunoichi was on alert. Like her father she hated being caught by surprise, especially by the enemy. The assassins must not have arrived yet however for there was nothing out of place, nothing to suggest anything out of the ordinary. Looking over at her brother she noticed the worry that clearly stood out on his features, the red-head had never been good at hiding his emotions. A fact that made many doubt his efficiency as a shinobi, but his skill in battle made up for it and the Hokage had decided that although he would never be an assassin or an ambu member he was still a valuable ninja.

Glancing to her right at her brother's sudden nudge she stared in awe at the palace before them. It was large and seemed to be made completely of silver, and the red banners sporting the symbol of the land of fire stood out sharply. She then decided that if my some chance she has ever made into a princess and had to live in a castle it would be one similar to this one, not that she had been to many castles though. Another glance to her right showed that both Ino and Dai were starring at the palace with expressions similar to her own.

As they approached the front gate a muscular looking guard in a bright red and white uniform strode up to them. "You must be the ninja from the village hidden in the leaves, the fair princess is waiting for you in her chambers", and as the guard motioned to a servant to escort them Yura had the impulse to point to her headband and say "Oh really...I just thought this leaf symbol here was for decoration". She quickly squashed this notion however, since when did she become the impulsive and sarcastic one? It seemed as though her pink-haired friend had gotten to her she reasoned.

"Come on Yura your going to get left behind if you don't come back to earth and follow us" Dai said becoming his sister on as the servant lead them deeper into the palace. Shooting a small glare in the red-head's directing Yura sprinted after her family; honestly did could it hurt for her brother to be a little more considerate?

The young kunoichi was soon brought out of her silent rant by a soft voice saying "enter", Yura frowned she hadn't even noticed they had come to their destination. As they entered her attention was darn to a large four poster bed and the girl seated in its center. The princess was the definition of beauty, her pale bluish-silver hair fell to her shoulders and Yura could see that it curled at the end. But there was something sad in the young woman's eyes, for the princess only appeared to be around 19 years old. To young in her opinion to be running an entire country, one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations no less, and although she knew very little about politics she did know that in order to become queen the young woman would have to marry.

A small shudder ran through her at the thought, it would most likely be an arranged marriage. After all that was commonly the destiny for royalty, as if suddenly realizing her internal ramblings Yura shook her head. Now was not the time to be contemplating the girl's love life, no she had been hired to get rid of assassins not meddle in the princess's affairs.

Clearing her throat the silver-haired princess spoke "I'm afraid I have not been entirely truthful, these assassins are far more advanced than I previously told you" She took a deep breath before continuing "You see I had to make it seem as if this mission was an A rank one, I had to hire several ninja and paying both villages for an S rank would have been devastating for our treasury." The princess was interrupted at that point by Dai who exclaimed "Who exactly are these other ninja and why did you need more than one team?" And although she didn't approve of the manner in which he asked her Yura had to admit that her brother was voicing some of the questions she herself found herself wanting to ask.

The princess simply sighed "They are ninja from the village hidden in the snow and will most likely be arriving tomorrow, and as to why I hired to many ninja I'm getting to that." The woman's reassurance seemed to have satisfied her brother for he settled back resignedly to listen. "Have any of you heard of the five great shinobi swords?" she said seriously and when the three ninjas shook their heads in puzzlement she continued "Long ago when this land was new the lords fought over the lands and this as you know is why shinobi villages were first created" at this the three Naras nodded. "The god Amatsu soon grew to favor the Earth Country whose leaders followed him faithfully and provided him with sacrifices and provided him a sword of unimaginable power and with it he soon began to conquer the neighboring lands. The other gods soon became concerned, with this godly power in the hands of one man he would surely take over the world, and so they gave a sword to each of the great shinobi nations to help bring balance to the chaotic world" pausing to let it sink in she finished "The real reason you are here is to protect the sword of fire from the ones who would use it for evil.

Yura's eyes widened, she certainly hadn't expected that! Although it now made since, the reason the princess had claimed this to be an S ranked mission and why she had also hired the snow ninja. "So there are other swords beside the one of fire…all the great nations have one?" Yura asked curiously, "You are correct, I believe the one behind this attack is Hideki the ruler of the Earth country and master of the Tsuchik blade". Nodding slowly in thought the blonde grimaced "If this man if after the swords, which I believe he is, does this mean that he will go after the other Kages?" frowning the silver-haired girl sighed "He most likely will, however it is in our best interest to focus on the problem at hand don't you think?".

Sighing in defeat Yura nodded slightly "Yes I suppose for now we will concentrate on protecting the land of fire's sword princess". Smiling good-naturedly the girl across from her waved a hand dismissively "I would prefer it if you could call me by my name Hisoka". Nodding her head in understanding Yura replied "Very well Hisoka I will honor your wishes" and meeting the princess's grey-green eyes Yura watched as another brief smile passed over her face before the girl was still once more. "I believe that the others will be arriving tomorrow so I will have a servant show you to your rooms" rising Yura and the others followed the servant in question as she led them to their rooms. And when all three ninja were settled they were served dinner and the blonde couldn't help but laugh at Dai exclamation of "Wow even if we are underpaid at least the food is great!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Saki was jolted awake by the sound of thunder; she had never liked storms and now was not an exception. Only before she could always go to her friends for comfort, now she was miles away and a prisoner of the akatsuki. Yes things couldn't get much worse; her dream had been surprisingly pleasant. She had simply imagined herself back at the academy with her friends, a place she would much rather be now that she thought about it. Letting out a yawn the pink-haired kunoichi noticed the bed opposite hers was empty, not only was it vacant but it was neatly made indicating that he had left some time before she had wakened. How had Haruki gotten up without her noticing? She must have been more exhausted than she realized, though imprisonment could do that to anyone.

Now that she looked at it however she really didn't feel like a prisoner, sure she couldn't leave the building but it wasn't as if she was being kept in a cell or anything. Frowning slightly she considered the offer she had received the day before, so they wanted her to join them. That was a surprise in itself; it still puzzled her why the best ninjas in the world would want a weak little medic such as herself in their mist. Grimacing she came to a realization, she would have to join in order to escape. They would never let her go if she remained here, but if she was on some mission with only Haruki to guard her she would have a much better chance at escape. It seemed as though she would have to gain their trust and then dart away when their grip had slackened.

Where was Haruki anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be guarding her? Or was it that he was so confident in his abilities that he didn't think he needed to be next to her to stop her. Well that would work in her favor as well, if he underestimated her it would only work to her advantage. Stepping into the bathroom the kunoichi went through her normal morning routine of bathing and brushing her teeth, she really did need new clothes. Maybe Sora would give them to her she mused, the female akatsuki seemed like a decent sort of person. In fact she might as well look for the girl now; after all talking to some one was a far better way to spend her time than to mope around in her room.

Opening the door she glanced down the hallway in both directions, now where was the dining room again? Thinking back she remembered turning left, and so following her memory the pink-haired girl continued down the hall to her left. Her memory was found to be correct as she spotted the double doors that led to where the akatsuki ate their meals. Apparently it was not yet time for lunch, she figured she had slept through breakfast and dinner was later in the day. She could only hope that the red-head was in the kitchens for she had no idea where her room was located.

As she pulled open the heavy door she let out a sigh of relief as she heard the tell-tale sound of two pots clanging together. It seemed that the red-haired girl was making lunch. Striding up to the bar she glanced curiously into the kitchen to see what she was cooking, it seemed as though roast duck was on the menu for she could see the bird in question laying on the counter to her right. The cook herself straitened with the fallen pot in one hand, though when she caught sight of the other girl her face stretched into a grin. "Hey Saki mind helping me out with lunch?" she asked and shaking her head Saki stepped around the counter to stand by the older girl "So what do you want me to do?" she asked curiously. "Well I assumed you came to talk and we can talk as long as you help me with this duck" she responded with a smile "All you have to do is put in this stuffing then slide it in the oven when your done" she said simply before handing Saki the bowl of stuffing.

Nodding her head the pink-haired teen began placing the stuff inside the duck, as she did so the kunoichi looked back at Sora who was busy making a jello-like desert of some kind. "So what village did you come from?" she asked since she didn't recognize the symbol on the young woman's headband "Well I come from the village hidden in the mist, as you know we…were forced to do some rather rough training and rather than see my friends killed by my hand I fled my village" she said quietly. For a moment Saki was stunned, this woman had fled her village so she wouldn't have to kill her friends.

"That was very noble of you" Saki replied a smile on her face "I'm not done, its about time I got to tell my life story to some one who cares" she teased before continuing "I was found by the akatsuki a short time later, after all my works of art were famed". Puzzled Saki looked up at the red-haired girl in confusion "What do you mean?" Smiling in a knowing was Sora shook her head "To tell you would be to reveal my secret technique" she said with a small grin. "Would you be so quick to share your secrets with me?" and as Saki reluctantly shook her head Sora nodded her reasoning justified.

"Oh Sora where is your room?" Sora raised an eyebrow as Saki continued "I mean I want to know where I can find you when you aren't cooking" she added. Sora smiled "To get to y room take a right after you exit the dining room and it is three doors down". Nodding gratefully Saki put this new information away for later use. Looking down at the duck she turned once more to the other kunoichi "So why the fancy dinner?" she asked, the older girl placed one hand behind her head and shifted nervously "Well leader-sama has decided to eat with us and well I want to impress him" she said quickly. Saki gave a knowing smile "I don't see how you could but I know you like him, it's so obvious in the way you speak" she said. It was true she didn't see how some one like Sora could like some one like Daiki; she guessed it was true when people said that opposites attract.

Picking up the duck she slid I into the oven, Sora was still standing in a stiff manner that showed she was embarrassed. Looking at the older girl thoughtfully she tried to remember what little she knew about the leader of the akatsuki, from her memory she conjured a tall pale blond man with dark green eyes. Even if their personalities clashed Saki had to admit the two akatsuki members did look good together, and then she realized what she was doing and smirked. How was it that she became the akatsuki matchmaker? Shaking her head in silent mirth the returned her attention to her friend, the red-head was looking at her strangely. It seemed as though she had been doing all of it out loud, oh well too late now she mused.

She was surprised however when the older girl laughed, a tinkling sound that bounced off the walls. "I guess you must be thinking that it would be a very unlikely match" she said with a smile, frowning Saki nodded "Well what you understand is that Daiki has to be strong and commanding with the others, it's the only was to get respect but he is quite different with me" the last part Saki noted was said in a dreamy manner. Yes the red-haired cook definitely liked the akatsuki leader.

"Don't tell me you don't have some one you like back at that village of yours" Sora said playfully before frowning when Saki shook her head. "Come on there has to be some one" she persisted but was once again rewarded with a shake of the head. "So you're this great medic ninja, but your romantically stunted?" raising an eyebrow at Sora's choice of words the pink-haired kunoichi shrugged "I don't really have time for romance, and besides my forehead and pink hair would drive off any man I would even consider" she added almost as an after thought. "Your foreheads not that big" Sora protested "And besides at least your hair color is unique, I get so tired of all the blondes and brunettes out there".

Smiling slightly at her friend's comment Saki sighed, it seemed they had been talking longer than she had expected because a moment later the timer went off signaling that the duck was finished. Crossing to the oven Sora pulled out the steaming duck and handed Saki a knife "You go ahead and slice it into pieces and I will go get everyone". Nodding her head the kunoichi began to cut the duck as she thought over her past few days in silence. Why had she once called her life boring? Now that it wasn't she found herself craving the clam and uneventful days in the village.

Looking down at the finished duck she carefully removed the bones and threw them away before turning to see Sora making her way back across the room. "You should get you plate of food ready, Ill join you once everyone is served" she said before handing the pink-haired girl a plate. "You had best hurry" she warned "The men take a lot of food, you know how they are". Nodding her head Saki filled her plate before sitting down at the same table she had the day before, it was only a moment later that the room filled with akatsuki members from all parts of the base.

It was then that she noticed Haruki standing next to the tall blonde man she recognized at Daiki. Studying the man further she was able to guess that he was in his early twenties, which would put him only a few years older than Sora. For some reason she had found herself believing him to be almost thirty.

Looking up she was startled to find Sora sliding into a seat beside her, flashing a smile at Saki she placed her food in front of her "Your so lucky Saki, I heard Daiki and Haruki talking…It looks like you will be getting your first mission soon". Frowning lightly Saki slowly chewed her duck, what could this assignment be? She hoped it wasn't an assassination; she hated to kill innocent people.

**Author's Note -**

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to the wonderful **Sauskekun03**_

_This was a very long chapter, much longer in fact than the normal ones._

_I would like to also add that the Snow Village Ninja are all based on people that I know, you know who you are._

_**Awww look at that little green button, its just begging you to review. Click on it. You know you want to.**_


End file.
